


Were’s Byleth

by ImperialAxis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blood Drinking, F/F, Feral My Unit | Byleth, Hubert is a professional, Monster girl tf, Public Sex, Smut, Transformation, Werewolf Byleth, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialAxis/pseuds/ImperialAxis
Summary: A missing Byleth makes Edelgard’s night when they happen upon each other in the garden
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	Were’s Byleth

**Author's Note:**

> I do not apologize for the pun in the title.

Edlegard paced anxiously through the castle, automatically making turn after turn through its familiar halls. Byleth had been missing all day and now it was night, a full moon shining down over the imperial gardens. Even Hubert had been unable to find any clue of where she had disappeared to and Edelgard was beginning to fear the worst. 

Could this be retaliation from those who slither in the dark for their enduring inquiry into their actions? The longer she went without her dear professor’s presence the more dreadful a fate she was sure had befallen her. 

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a muted keening sound, almost like a hurt dog trying to keep itself quiet. Edelgard didn’t know of any nobles currently present that had dogs, but it seemed unlikely that a stray would be able to get into the castle. Maybe helping another living thing would be a nice distraction for her wandering mind. 

The sound had apparently come from within a ring of dense crepe myrtles that left only a small space to crawl under their branches. She could make out a figure of some kind within them. It was large, large enough to be dangerous if it decided she was a threat. 

Bending down on her knees, Edelgard cautiously reached out a hand towards the creature. She had never really had to make a dog come to her before, so her best idea was to say things in a soft voice. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You can come out, I won’t hurt you.” She could hear a very doglike sniffing sound, followed by a sharp yip that almost sounded like a gasp. The shape in the bushes recoiled, shaking, before approaching surprisingly quickly and beginning to shimmy under them. 

As it did, it’s head passed through the small sliver of moonlight that reached into the circle and Edelgard thought she saw a flash of familiar dark blue hair. Before she was suddenly tackled to the ground by what was definitely not a dog. 

It was Byleth, but not. The hands pinning her shoulders to the ground were actually more like paws, clawed, leaving small tears in Edelgard’s dress shirt, and covered in thick dark blue fur running up to her elbow. Animal ears topped her head, furry and sensitive looking, and patches of thick blue fur spotted Byleth’s body erratically. Byleth’s naked body. Oh dear. 

Edelgard could feel the wind created by a frantically waving tail as she looked back up to Byleths face in embarrassment. Byleth looked positively predatory, she was staring at her like a piece of meat to be devoured and Edelgard could feel herself shaking. 

Then a paw cupped her cheek, carefully, caressing, and Byleth was able to make a word. “El.” 

“Byleth.” Edelgard reached up and mirrored her, a thousand confused questions resting on her lips and being sealed off as Byleth claimed them in a kiss. 

Edelgard could feel Byleth’s entire body, pressing against her, pushing her down into the thick grass as they shared an intense kiss. Byleth pulled away and ran one claw carefully down Edlegard’s chest to sever her shirt in two and reveal the pale skin of her chest. 

Paws ran softly along Edelgard’s stomach, the tip of a claw softly stinging her skin as it left behind a scratch on her belly, bringing her to gasp needily. “Byleeeth” she couldn’t stop squirming, needing more of Byleth’s touch. 

Fortunately, lips crashed roughly against hers and Byleth’s tongue worked its way into her mouth. Byleth’s tongue was longer than it had any right to be, possessively rubbing against her own in an incredibly messy kiss. 

Strong, furry arms wrapped around her back, lifting her enough to undo the clasp of Edelgard’s bra and throw it to the side before pushing her firmly back into the soft ground. Deep growls came from Byleth as she pulled back from their kiss to grasp Edelgard’s breast in her paw and whisper into her ear. “Mine.” 

A claw flicked over her nipple and Edelgard let out a cry in a mix of pleasure and pain. Pinned under this wild Byleth, she felt so warm, safe, secure, and horny as hell. Needy little whimpers squeezed out of her as Byleth toyed with her, her hands running over Byleth’s back, exploring the patches of incredibly soft fur and gently tracing some of the rough battle scars that adorned her. 

Byleth’s mouth traveled, nibbling at her earlobe, down to possessively trace her cheek with her rough tongue, until reaching Edelgard’s neck. Here she started nibbling, fangs sliding against the vulnerable flesh as Edelgard moaned and writhed in pleasure. With every moan of approval, Byleth nibbled a little harder and as she did Edelgard placed a hand on her head, pushing her deeper into the crook of her neck and scratching behind her ears. 

Finally, Byleth pierced skin, and Edelgard groaned in satisfaction as she felt Byleth sucking her blood, raw, feral need overcoming her as she let Byleth mark her and claim her. She needed more, more contact, needed to fuck, breed, needed Byleth inside of her. 

One hand still holding Byleth tightly, the other shakily reached down to the waist of her pants and began undoing them. But Byleth wrenched her hand away before she could start pushing them down, pinning her hand to the ground as she growled. Apparently she didn’t get to touch herself. Byleth’s control just made her needier as she tried to grind against her bare leg in futility. 

Byleth gave her neck one last lick before pulling away, running a pointed claw down the valley between her breasts, across her stomach, and down to grab hold of the pants under which a strip of her crimson panties could be seen. 

But still, Byleth teased, merely gripping Edelgard’s hips in her strong arms to ensure she couldn’t so much as grind against the air as she lowered her mouth down to Edelgard’s breasts and latched on, sucking and teasing with the edges of her fangs. 

“Byleth! Please Byleth, please fuck me, I need it so bad.” Edelgard wasn’t even sure if Byleth would be able to understand her words, but she needed to do something, anything, she was burning up, pathetically, desperately, horny and she couldn’t care about anything beyond Byleth fucking her into oblivion. 

Byleth took her mouth off of Edelgard’s breast just long enough to practically purr “good girl El.” The hands on her hips pushed down, leaving her pants around her knees, then simply tore through the lace trim of her panties before throwing them to the side. 

At long last an appendage penetrated Edelgard’s core, slowly, teasingly slipping in and out of her as the mouth at her chest switched breasts. Edelgard’s world condensed down to these places as Byleth pleasured her, the ridiculous slowness by which Byleth advanced driving her crazy as she became more and more desperate.

“I need more, please Byleth, I’m your good girl, please fuck me harder!” Almost immediately, another finger slid into her as they both sped up, winding her up properly as bucked happily into Byleth’s touch. 

“That’s right El, I’m so proud of you, you’re learning so quickly.” The voice in Edelgard’s ear was deep, husky, beautiful, and possessive. The praise made her feel so good, the fingers inside of her were so good, she could feel herself getting close. “And if you want to come, you’ll beg one more time, because good girls beg, good girls get to come, and good girls howl their owner’s name when they come.” 

“Please let me come Byleth!” A third finger entered her, pistoning into her. Her whole body was flooded with warmth, wound up and bound up so tight in Byleth’s dominating embrace as she started to come. 

The warmth coalesced on top of her head and at her tailbone as she felt herself howling, properly howling Byleth’s name to the stars, convulsing in pleasure around her hand. She could feel new ears pushing up out of her head and a tail growing out of her. 

Dimly, she was aware of Byleth lifting her up and princess carrying her to her chambers before they both collapsed into her bed, soft hands petting her, lovingly caressing her new appendages as they drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning found her securely wrapped in Byleth’s arms. Strangely, both parties had lost their wolffish features and were by all appearances their boring human selves. 

“Good morning El.” Byleth tried to snuggle Edelgard deeper into her embrace. 

“Byleth, what exactly happened last night?” Edlegard wasn’t having it. Sure it had been amazing and she had actually Been in love with Byleth all along, but it was also an extraordinarily bad idea, in the practical sense. 

“I may have caught lycanthropy. And lost control, thus causing me to express my love for you in an irresponsible fashion, as well as passing it on to you.” Byleth was fidgeting nervously. 

“Hmmm, while I can’t say that I approve of such things, I hope that the next time it happens you will be able to be more discreet.” 

This time it was blush and a hopeful stare. “Next time?” 

Edelgard wrapped Byleth in a hug and whispered in her ear. “Goddess yes, that was so hot. And you should know that I love you as well.” 

Duty called however, so eventually Edelgard did have to get out of bed, leading to her discovering a note left on her bedside table. 

Lady Edelgard,

I have ensured that no mention of your escapades is spread around the court, as well as collected and disposed of all related evidence. However if you should intend to do such a thing again I ask that you please allow me the luxury of enough notice to prepare a noise canceling spell and seal off the location to all others. Furthermore, congratulations on your newfound relationship and recovery of Professor Byleth, I shall begin wedding planning at once, though keep the matter of exactly whom is being married until such time as you see fit to reveal

With all due respect, 

Hubert von Vestra

**Author's Note:**

> There was less than 12 hours between the conception of this fic and it’s completion. I guess I’m just thirsty today. Thank LazerDragon for posting the art that inspired me in Discord


End file.
